Ciento Una Flores ::One-Short::
by Sole Koketa-Chan
Summary: Me quiere... No me quiere... Me quiere... No me quiere... ¡Las flores no se equivocan!


Se sentó un segundo respirando agitadamente. Cerro un momento los ojos, tomaría un momento para descansar, entrenar tan duro como él lo hacía lograba que su chacra se agotara en gran medida. Había aprendido que si no se entrenaba en serio no valía la pena siquiera hacer el esfuerzo.

Miro el lugar que le rodeaba dejando caer su cuerpo al suelo cubierto de pasto. El día estaba agradable, ya era primavera. Parpadeo un par de veces al ver volar sobre su rostro algo muy peculiar.

_Estiro el brazo._

Al agarrarlo, pudo ver que era un suave pétalo de flor de cerezo. Frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué siempre le seguía a todos lados?, siempre tuvo a esa molestia rosada al alcance de su mano, sabía que si quería algo de ella solo se lo pedía, ella se moría por él

_Hasta los doce años_

Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Sakura aun estaba loco por él, aun podía ver en sus ojos aquel travieso brillo, a pesar de la guerra sus ojos jamás se apagaron, al contrario de la muerte que el simbolizo en la guerra y que en su mayoría los soldados esparcían, ella era símbolo de vida, salvando a todos los que pudo con sus propias manos

_Había avanzado mucho, pero aun así, ella le amaba a él_

Se fastidio un poco al pensarlo. No sabía cómo reaccionar ya que a pesar de todo, Sakura actuaba frente a él igual que frente a Naruto, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru y los demás, ahora no adaptaba ningún favoritismo con él, la única diferencia era que a Naruto y Sai si les golpeaba cuando hacían alguna estupidez, se llevaba por demás bien con ellos, en cambio cuando él decía algo estúpido, lo cual no sucedía con mucha frecuencia a su parecer, ella solo le ignoraba temporalmente y luego actuaba como si no le importara en lo absoluto.

_Quizá, su favoritismo por él había desaparecido_

Se sentó con el ceño fruncido por tercera vez. No deseaba la atención de Sakura, no, le fastidiaba, tampoco sus golpes, no era estúpido, sabía que moriría si recibía en seco uno de ellos. La actitud que ella había tomado para con él había sido por demás cómoda, temporalmente.

¡Diablos! ¡Ahora hasta se fastidiaba porque no le prestaba atención! Ya ni él se entendía, cuando Sakura le prestaba atención como una de sus muchas fans girls, se fastidiaba, y ahora que Sakura le era casi indiferente, le fastidiaba aun mas, ¿Qué acaso ella no podía actuar normal?

¿Sería acaso que era él quien se fastidiaba con la presencia de ella?, ¿Por qué se interesaba tanto en como ella se comportaba con él?

_¿O era que le importaba lo que realmente Sakura pensara y sintiera por él?_

Negó_ con _la cabeza, que pensamiento más estúpido había tenido. Al abrir los ojos se fijo en algo bastante curioso, no lo había notado.

.

.

.

_**¿Quieres saber lo que las flores piensan?**_

_**¿Lo que las flores piensan?**_

_**Si, las flores saben mucho más que nosotras de amor, ¿Qué dices Sakura?, ¿quieres saber lo que las flores piensan?**_

_**¡Claro Ino!**_

.

.

.

Justo a su lado había un jazmín igual que en aquella ocasión

.

.

.

_**Quitas pétalo por pétalo pensando en el chico que te gusta y dices "Me quiere" y luego "No me quiere"**_

_**Me quiere**_

_**Ahora arranca otro pétalo**_

_**No me quiere**_

_**Bien**_

.

.

.

Arranco aquel jazmín

.

.

.

_**Me quiere**_

_**No me quiere**_

_**Me quiere**_

_**No me quiere**_

.

.

.

_Qué tontería, pensó_

Su tic nervioso lo había delatado

.

.

.

_**Me quiere**_

_**No me quiere**_

_**Me quiere**_

_**No me quiere**_

.

.

.

A pesar de ser una tontería, había visto a Sakura muchas veces, a todas edades, intentando tal juego, siempre había llegado al mismo resultado

.

.

.

_**Ino, si la flor dice "No me quiere" ¿Podría estar equivocada?**_

_**¡Las flores no se equivocan!**_

_**Pero… lo he intentado más de veinte veces**_

_**Significa que es un amor no correspondido, lo siento Sakura, quizá deberías buscarte a otro chico del cual enamorarte**_

.

.

.

Y sin embargo, no lo había hecho

¿O sí?

.

.

.

_**No importa lo que Ino diga, lo intentare cien veces y no me rendiré… Me quiere**_

.

.

.

"_Molestia"_, pensó

Esa mujer sí que era dura.

_**Me quiere**_

Arranco un pétalo

.

.

.

_**No me quiere…**_

.

.

.

Aquel tic nervioso delato que el resultado que aquella flor le dio no había sido el más satisfactorio

¿Aquello significaba que Sakura ya no le amaba?

Frunció el ceño, por enésima vez del día al pensar en ella

¡Bien! ¡Eso era perfecto para él! ¡No le importaba que ya no le quisiera! ¡Es más! ¡Podía casarse con Sai si lo quería!

Tiro el tallo de aquella flor sin pétalos lejos de allí cruzándose de brazos mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos. Sus ojos enfocaron algo gracioso.

_Otra flor_

.

.

.

_**No importa lo que Ino diga, lo intentare cien veces y no me rendiré… Me quiere**_

.

.

.

Arranco un pétalo, de nuevo

.

.

.

_**Pero… lo he intentado más de veinte veces**_

.

.

.

Frustración, una sensación nueva, bueno, no era nueva, la conocía muy bien, pero jamás la había sentido por algo diferente a una batalla o por un enemigo.

Era la primera vez que la sentía porque intentaba algo veinte veces sin éxito alguno

_Su tic nervioso creció_

.

.

.

_**No importa lo que Ino diga, lo intentare cien veces y no me rendiré… Me quiere**_

.

.

.

Miro a su lado, habían pétalos de diferentes colores, las cuales pertenecían a sus contadas noventa y nueve flores diferentes, de las cuales todas le habían salido lo mismo.

Miro la número cien que tenía en su mano

Era la flor de un cerezo, la había buscado precisamente para aquella misión, pensó que nada representaría mejor a Sakura que una flor del árbol que llevaba por nombre

Aquello ahora era una batalla de orgullo y no perdería, demostraría de una maldita vez que Sakura aun le amaba o dejaba de llamarse Uchiha Sasuke

Arranco el primer pétalo

.

.

.

_**No me quiere**_

.

.

.

Era oficial, de cien intentos ninguno le había salido como quería. Se dejo caer de nuevo en el suelo a un lado de todos los malditos pétalos de flores que por más de media hora había estado sacando por el estúpido juego que Ino le había enseñado a Sakura cuando aun estaban en la academia, por el que Sakura tanto se obsesiono y que por varias veces la respuesta negativa tanto de las flores como de él, ella había llorado.

Aquella frustración que ahora él sentía

No se había puesto a pensar jamás en lo que Sakura sentía cada que le veía a escondidas o de casualidad jugando con los pétalos de las flores y que no le salía, de hecho había dudado que alguna vez le haya salido como quería.

A la mierda las flores, estaba seguro que Sakura aun le amaba

.

.

.

_**¡Las flores no se equivocan!**_

.

.

.

Bueno, si las flores no se equivocaban, ya había decidido a cual flor seria la ciento una víctima de ese estúpido jueguito

_Sonrió de medio lado_

Después de todo, la única flor que le daría el resultado que él esperaba llevaba por nombre Haruno Sakura


End file.
